Baby Brother
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Gabriel is captured, as Loki, and subject to 'experiments' least to say his big brothers find out and are not happy about it.


**I love mythology and am a sucker for fluff, particularly angel fluff, there for this was created.**

Michael wasn't sure what to think when the rumors had started going around that Gabriel's grace had flared harshly, he had not felt it and if any of them was connected to Gabriel it was him.

Lucifer had been lounging around waiting to figure out what to do next when one of his idiotic demons had rushed in, fretting about another angels grace flaring out brightly and if he wanted them to go and take out the threat while it was clearly down. It was strange because while he may be fallen he was still connected to his siblings when not locked in his cage, and he had felt nothing.

Raphael was startled when the other Healers in his charge froze in their work, looking over at him in surprise and shock. Exclaiming about the flare of a powerful angels grace. The Healer waved them off dismissively uttering about not feeling a thing. And if he had not felt anything out of the ordinary then nothing must have happened.

Tears streaming from his green eyes, part terror, part fury, and part pain, the captive wrapped his hands around the chains keeping him stuck in place startling his torturers. They let out sounds of alarm as fierce golden wings sprouted from his back and he yanked hard, pulling the chains clean out of the wall. His eyes went from a light green to a golden whiskey and they began to glow.

"What is happening?"

"I don't know, they never told me that this is what would happen, they just wanted information"

They were freaked and for that Gabriel was happy. They deserved that and so much more, after what they had done to him. They were lucky that his brothers did not know about this because they would not be happy campers. And they should be counting their lucky stars that he would not call for them because he knew that if he did they would feel his pain and come to investigate, and once again they would not be happy campers.

And then someone yanked on one of his wings, hard. It hurt like a bitch and he snarled in enochain.

"He's obviously not what they said he was, I don't know of any demigods who have wings like these"

"What is he saying?"

"Don't know dont care, just get me a knife, can't examine this thing while its still connected"

Gabriel's eyes widened in terror as he understood what the man was getting at. He wanted to cut his wing off, that would make him lame until he could get someone to fix it or cut the other off so he was even. The other man, clearer the inferior in this relationship, nodded and turned to get the boss a knife. When the large man grinned and pointed the sharp end at the joint of his wing, he did something he swore he would never ever do again, he threw his head back and screamed, his grace flaring harshly.

 _Brothers, My Brothers, please help me...Please, It hurts, it hurts so bad...Please save me._

He was sure his brothers had to have heard him, it was impossible to ignore someone such as an archangel especially if you were bonded together and all of them were bonded together. That was what made them such a force to reckon with before everything had gone down hill. And he was the baby, if they still had any passion and love left they would come.

They had to.

Another moment and he felt the sharp point of the knife slice into the skin of his wing and he hissed in pain. They were going to come, they had to. But nothing was happening. The knife went in deeper and deeper and he cried out.

The next moment, the knife was clattering to the floor as the room began to shake. Doctor Number One took a step back as his experiment began to glow. As the entire room began to glow in the brightest light he had ever seen. Gabriel smiled, or tried to anyway his mouth was a bit immobile, but he basked in the warmth of Heaven, the light of his brothers.

He knew they'd come.

One minute he was basking in their light and the next there was a gentle hand on his cheek. The hand was cool and it felt good on the warm broken skin. It took him a moment to realize that someone was kneeling in front of him, their hands gentle as they rested on his knees. He looked down to come face to face with Raphael. His eyes were soft as he reached forward and gentle as he poked at the knotted thread through his lips.

"Gabe, can you hear me?"

His eyes shot back up to his older brother, Lucifer spoke softly as to not cause him any further pain, his hands gentle as he caressed his cheek. Tears of relief fell from the youngest archangels eyes as he realized that his brothers being here meant he was finally free, he was finally safe. Lucifer crooned in a way he hadn't done since Gabriel had been a fledgling, wiping the tears with gentle thumbs. He bent forward and Gabriel's eyes closed when he felt a pair of warm lips press against his forehead.

"You are safe now Little One, we are here"

He didn't have to ask where Michael was nor where his torturers were. Michael may be a hardhearted leader but when it came to his baby siblings all bets were off. It took a moment, both archangels at his side trying to remove the bindings to no avail. Lucifer placed a gentle hand on Gabriel's golden locks, mindful of any possible injuries, and turned to call over his shoulder.

"Michael, put them in Gadreel's old cell (it had taken some time but the eldest had finally gotten the story from the old guard of Eden) and get these things off our baby"

If he had any strength and was able to use his mouth he would have protested at being called their baby. He was not a fledgling anymore. There was a scream and a bright light and the next moment Michael was standing in front of him. With a single touch the cuffs keeping him tethered to the chair fell away. Gabriel let out a startled sound as he fell forward, but his big brothers always had his back, and he was lifted up into his biggest brothers arms cradled to his chest.

"Let us get you home baby brother"

Gabriel was too out of it, now that he saw himself as safe, his body was starting to succumb to his injuries. Everything was starting to get fuzzy. He was vaguely aware of his brothers crowding him, of someone saying his name, hands grabbing at his chin and cheek.

But the darkness was a welcoming comfort.

The next time he woke up he was laying in a familiar bedroom in a comfortable bed. His shirt had been traded in for bandages and there was a silky off white almost gray sheet covering him from the waist down. He blinked a few times as his senses were starting to come back. Immediately his hand shot up to feel his mouth. There was still obvious holes, but the golden thread was gone. He fingered his freed lips as his eyes wandered around the room, it had been a long time since he had been in there rooms.

"Not much has changed in here, which was a welcoming sight"

He turned to look at the voice, Lucifer, standing in the doorway, leaning against the wall. He sighed gently, pushing off the wall to come take a seat on the side of his bed. With gentle hands he pulled Gabriel's away from his lips.

"It took Raph some time, but he was finally able to get the threat to break, unfortunately it was pagan thread so the holes will have to close on their own"

"I thought the Pagan's were your friends"

Michael's voice was soft but firm as he came striding into the room. He sat on the other side of the bed, taking his other hand gently. Gabriel shrugged and the elder two exchanged a look, it was not like their youngest to be so silent. In fact as punishment when he had been younger they would not talk to him for certain periods of time in accordance to whatever it was he had done, Gabriel was a talker, and the fact that he did not want to speak about it proved that something had happened.

That was alright he would come to them when he was ready.

"Raphael said he is sorry he could not come visit you but he is examining the thread in case this thing happens again, but he does wish you good health and promises to visit you soon"

Gabriel nodded slowly.

"However, he has asked me to inform you that he orders that you take it easy and get lots of rest."

Gabriel nodded silently, his free hand shooting out to grasp his brothers. Lucifer rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb.

"I thought you were dead"

"'m sorry"

Lucifer stared at him for a long moment in silence, before he raised his hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

"I'm sorry too Baby Brother"

Michael hummed, going to stand up.

"Rest, baby brother, we will come back later"

Gabriel shook his head quickly, his grip on his brothers hands hardening, causing both of them to look down at him curiously.

"Don't go"

They were together again and not fighting, in fact nobody had even mentioned the fighting, and he was not about to abuse this moment of peace. Michael smiled at him gently and Lucifer chuckled softly.

"Aren't you too old to nap with your big brothers Gabey"

Gabriel shook his head, but like his attitude, his big brother did not seem to be leaving his side as they climbed onto the bed anyway. Michael's chest was warm as he was pulled back into it and Lucifer's arms were warm as they wrapped around him. They weren't going anywhere. Michael's hand was warm as it pushed his head gently down onto his chest.

"Rest Baby Brother, we will be here when you wake up"

And, so, Gabriel did.

True to their word, they were there when he woke next.

 **Soo? I hope you like it!**


End file.
